


Tied And Twisted

by helens78



Series: Trip Stumble Fall [10]
Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Dom/sub, Ex Sex, M/M, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike knows full well what's going to happen when he and Ray run into Fraser the next time, but Ray's <em>his</em>.  And Ray has rules now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied And Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of the Trip Stumble Fall series. I somehow got talked into watching Durham County, and not only do I get the Mike Sweeney/Ray Kowalski thing, I really, really thought he was the right guy to get in between Fraser and Ray in this particular AU. (Self-indulgent crossover FTW?)

"I know he's gonna be there," Mike says; Ray turns right on his heel and walks back out of the bedroom, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and his tie in the closet. "I said _I know he's gonna be there_ ," Mike yells after him. "Because I'm not fucking _stupid_ , Kowalski, and I _asked_."

Ray turned around and walked back to the bedroom door, resting both forearms on the doorway and leaning in. "And I told you once I told you a thousand fucking times, I don't _start_ it. I do not start things with him, because it is _over_ , finished, done, _doneski_."

"Which is why I ended up licking his come out of your ass for a week after the last time he showed up at one of these stupid office parties," Mike says. He grabs Ray's tie and slips it around Ray's neck, holding onto both ends, tugging Ray off-balance. Ray stumbles forward, and Mike's there to keep him upright, one leg shoving up hard between Ray's thighs.

" _Fuck_."

"So I'm gonna make this really clear," Mike whispers. "You do not look at him, you do not talk to him, you do not _leave_ with him, or I will _follow_ you. You got me? And you don't want that happening, do you?"

"Goddamnit," Ray whispers. He reaches out for Mike's shoulders and digs his fingers in, and Mike groans softly, puts both ends of Ray's tie in one hand so he can reach up and grab Ray by the hair.

"You know what, it's okay," Mike whispers, right up against Ray's lips. "It's okay, it's okay, I _know_ you still love the guy. You don't have to lie about it, you don't have to pretend you don't."

"Shut _up_ \--"

"And if you ever decide you can actually make it work this time, then you come to me and you tell me, you come _with him_ and you tell me, and I will tell him that if he hurts you again, no one will ever find his body because he will only _wish_ I'd killed him. And you can go."

Ray's fingers get even tighter on Mike's arms. "I don't want that," he whispers.

"Yeah, well, your _brain_ doesn't, but nobody listens to his brain, you know what I'm saying? The heart's a whole lot louder and the dick's a lot louder than _that_." Mike turns Ray, then, turns them both so Ray's back is against the doorframe and he's pushing up hard against Ray's body, thigh so tight against Ray's dick that he can feel Ray's erection jerking with every shaky breath Ray takes. "But you don't come to me and say that, then you're still _mine_ , and if you try to run off with your ex for one of your fucked-up little quickies in the john or the supply closet or wherever the fuck you go, I will _find_ you. You want that?"

"No," Ray whispers.

"You want that?"

" _No._ "

"Okay." Mike breathes out hot and soft against Ray's mouth, and then he licks Ray's lips, making Ray groan and open wide before he kisses him. It's not a _kiss_ , really; it's nothing gentle enough to be called a kiss. He's fucking Ray's mouth, brutal and simple and fast, his tongue driving in hard and _taking_ instead of letting Ray go loose under him and _offer_.

He pulls back, breathing hard--Ray's breathing hard, too--and he drops Ray's tie. It's crumpled, a little damp from Mike's palms, but it doesn't matter. "Tie that. Come on."

Ray nods, a little shakily, and he buttons up his shirt so he can tie his half-ruined tie. Mike knows Fraser, knows Fraser's going to see the wrinkles on the thing and is going to know exactly how Ray's tie got like that, and _good_. Good.

It was one thing to go after Ray like this before Mike came along, but now--no. If the Mountie wants to put his hands on what's Mike's, he's going to have to go through Mike to get it.

Mike kind of hopes he'll try.

 _-end-_


End file.
